


Injustice League Action

by Nariva



Series: Injustice League Action [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Murder, Bad Writing, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Insurgency Batman - Freeform, Regime Superman, The Worst Action Scenes You'll Ever Read, When Dystopia Meets Comedy, When Rated R Meets Rated PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: They stared up at the massive statue of Superman."Is that... me?" Clark asked."What did Booster do this time?" Diana muttered, glaring at it.





	1. What Did He Do?

     Okay, this was odd. Superman drifted higher, eyeing the dark buildings as he looked around the strange city.

     "What is this?" he asked Wonder Woman, looking at her as she flew up to hover by his side.

     "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. The two floated forward, eyeing their oddly familiar surroundings, when he spotted it. A statue towered off to his left, and Superman turned towards it. He peered down at the globe it stood on, looping around one of its massive shoulders to get a closer look.

     "Superman?" he heard Wonder Woman call after him. The Kryptonian frowned, reaching out to touch the raised S on the figure's chest. No way... He looked up, staring at its face, as the woman joined him.

     "Is that... me?" Superman asked her. She ran a hand over her face.

     "What did Booster do this time?" Diana muttered, glaring at it. The man shook his head, examining the statue and the buildings around it.

     "I just don't understand why everything's so dark," he said. "Metropolis isn't like this, what could’ve happened?"

     "Halt!" a voice called out from behind them, and the two turned to watch as a darkly dressed stranger descended from the sky. "Identify yours-!" the man stopped, staring at them wide eyes. "Superman? Wonder Woman?" He shook his head. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you in your old costumes." _Old_ costumes? Superman exchanged a look with Wonder Woman, peering closer at the stranger. Wait, he knew that face!

     "Shazam?" he asked, and the man nodded. "I'm glad you're here," he said, turning to gesture at the statue. "Maybe you can tell us why this is here. I mean," he quickly continued, feeling awkward. "Not that I don't appreciate it, really, but why?" Shazam looked from him, to the statue, and back again.

     "...what do you mean?" he asked. Wonder Woman sighed, crossing her arms.

     "I knew it," she told Clark, giving him a look.

     "What's wrong?" Shazam wearily asked them.

     "Booster Gold's what's wrong," Super Woman told him. "He must have accidentally messed with the timeline again."

     "Booster?" Shazam repeated, and she groaned as Superman looked at him with concern.

     " _Please_ don't tell me he managed to erase himself from the timeline."

     "No, it's, it's not that," Shazam reassured her, shaking his head. "I just... haven't thought about him in a while."

     "You're lucky," the woman muttered, and Superman gently elbowed her arm. He gave her a knowing look, and she sighed. "I'm kidding, Clark," she said, and he smiled.

     "I know," he told her. "Now," he looked back at Shazam, "will you take us to the rest of the League? We need to figure out how turn things back to normal."

     "Um..." the man hesitated, looking between the two of them. "Let me give them a heads up that we're coming." He turned away from them, pressing his hand to his earpiece. "Cyborg? It's me. Are Superman and Wonder Woman still at the Hall?" He paused, glancing back at them. "Because I'm looking at them right now." Another pause. "They look almost exactly like them, but they're acting..." he trailed off as Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "Um, you'll see. They wanna come to the Hall, will you let the others know?" Yet another pause. "Thanks." Shazam turned back to the two of them, giving them a nervous smile.

     "Did you say the Hall of Justice?" Wonder Woman asked, and the man nodded.

     "You rebuilt it?" Shazam looked at Superman, confused.

     "Rebuilt?"

     "Uthool never destroyed it, then." The woman mused, putting her hands on her hips as she thought. "What could Booster have changed?" Superman could only shrug, just as lost as she was.

     "Who's Uth-" Shazam stopped, his hand going back up to his earpiece. "Yeah?" He paused, looked at them again as he considered something. "Sure, I'll see if they're up to it." The man floated closer, looking between the two of them. "Cyborg picked up some weird energy signatures when you arrived- he just got several more hits. We should take a look at them before we go to the Hall."

     "Fine by me," Superman said, nodding, and he looked to Wonder Woman to see what she thought.

     "They could be more of our friends," the woman agreed.

     "Great," Shazam said, giving them a hopeful smile. He reaching up, tapping his earpiece. "Cyborg? They're in. Where was the first hit?"


	2. Our Batman

     "So," Superman said, looking to Shazam as the three of them flew, "what's this version of Earth like?"

     "Um..." Shazam fidgeted under that earnest gaze. "The others can explain it better than I can."

     "I see," the woman murmured, frowning at him.

     "Please tell me that we're close," Shazam whispered into his earpiece, and Superman cocked an eyebrow at him. "All right," he said, much louder. "Cyborg says whoever came here should be right over there." He pointed past another towering building, the three descending to a lower height as they flew around it. Shazam gasped when he laid eyes on the dark figure, coming to a hard stop as the others flew past him.

     "Batman," Superman called down, waving when the man turned at his voice. The two landed beside their friend, the Kryptonian happily clapping a hand to his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you!"

     "What did Booster do this time?" He asked the two of them, undeterred by the man's smile.

     "That's what we're trying to figure out," Wonder Woman told him. "Shazam," she called up to the man, turning from Batman to look at him. "How many more hits did you get?"

     "Just... just one," the man said, staring at Batman with wide eyes. The billionaire cocked his head at the look, frowning.

     "What?" He asked, and Shazam looked from Wonder Woman to Superman, his eyebrows furrowing at their pleased reactions to the man.

     "Nothing," the man lied. "It's just... It's been a while since I've seen you."

     "Uh huh," Batman muttered, clearly not convinced.

     "You said there was one more?" Superman jumped in, hoping to ease the tension. Shazam buried his uncertainty, nodding as Superman took Batman's hand. Diana flew back up to join him, and the man watched as Superman took the skies, Batman dangling from his grasp. "They should be this way," he said, staring at the two.

     "What?" Batman repeated, his voice a touch harder.

     "Nothing," Shazam insisted, quickly looking away. "They're actually not that far from here."

     "Great," Superman said, smiling at his friends. "Let's go." Shazam took the lead, the others keeping pace behind him as they wove their way through the clustered buildings.

     "Have any of you managed to reach Booster?" Batman asked, and Superman blinked down at him. He carefully shifted the man to his other hand, reaching to tap his earpiece.

     "Booster?" the Kryptonian tried. "Booster, are you there?" He waited for a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing."

     "Figures," Wonder Woman muttered, glaring down at the distant streets as Shazam slowed. The man dipped downward, eyeing the empty sidewalks.

     "Cyborg says they should be right here," he told them.

     "Then let's spread out," Batman suggested. "We can cover more-"

     "No!" Shazam interrupted him, "you can't!" The three exchanged looks.

     "Why not?" he asked.

     "Because...." the man looked away, sighing. "Because I think I know who brought you here."

     "Who?" Superman asked him, drifting down so that he was level with the man.

     "I," he paused, bit his lip. "I think it was Batman." Superman looked down at the man he held, who blinked up at them in silent surprise. "No," Shazam quickly spoke, "not him- _our_ Batman."


	3. Hall of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having characters with the same names/titles interacting with each other got hard to keep track of very quickly. This is what they're going to be called from here on out whenever they're sharing scenes:  
> JL Action Superman - Clark  
> JL Action Wonder Woman - Diana  
> Regime Superman - Superman  
> Regime Wonder Woman - Wonder Woman

     "Your Batman," Wonder Woman repeated, frowning at Shazam. "What do you mean?"

     "We're not an alternate version of your timeline," he slowly put forward, "I think you're from another dimension." Speechless, the three stared at him. He looked away, eyeing the still empty streets. "We should probably get to the Hall," he said. "Superman will want to know what's happening."

     "There's another Superman?" Clark asked, and the man nodded.

     "And a Wonder Woman," he said, Diana looking sharply at him. "Come on," he continued, rising higher. "We'll find your friend, I promise, but the others really need to know about this." The superheroes hesitated, uncertain, when Batman spoke up.

     "He's right," the man said. "We need to figure out how this happened. We'll have a better chance of doing that if we work with their League."

     "All right," Clark agreed, looking up at Shazam. "Where's your Hall of Justice, then?"

     "It's this way," the man replied, waving them after him as he took off. He reached up, tapping his earpiece. "Cyborg?"

     "Yeah?" came the teen's reply.

     "You caught all that, right?" His voice dropped, the man flying a touch faster to put some distance between himself and the others.

     "Yeah," Shazam heard him sigh. "This is gonna be so weird."

     "We need to make sure no one tries anything when we get there," the man said.

     "Got that right," Cyborg agreed. "Don't worry about it, I'll put the word out."

     "Thanks," Shazam said, biting his lip as he looked back at the three strange heroes. He was not looking forward to this.

 

     "And here it is," he told them, landing in front of the Hall as he turned and watched them descend. Clark carefully set Batman down, landing at his side. "Here," Shazam said, going ahead to hold the door open for them. Clark thanked him as he entered, Diana and Batman following him in.

     "It's been so long," the Kryptonian murmured, eyeing the place with a smile. "Not that I don't like the Watch Tower," he hurriedly assured them, "but this place will always be special."

     "I wish the others could see this," Diana agreed.

     "Our main meeting room is this way," Shazam told them, taking the lead again as he escorted them through the reception area and further into the building. Batman reached out, brushing his hand against the wall as they took a left.

     "It's almost exactly the same," he quietly said, unsure of how he felt about that.

     "Just one more," Shazam told them, leading the little group down a sloped hallway. "And... here." He rapped on the door, waiting for a reply.

     "Come in," Superman's voice called out to them, and Shazam opened the door, stepping inside to hold it for the others as they clustered in.

     "Wow," Clark murmured, eyeing the many monitors. "Looks like you rubbed off on us in this dimension," he joked with Batman, who frowned as he examined the screens.

     "Superman," Shazam greeted the Kryptonian. He looked to the man's left, where Wonder Woman stood. "Wonder Woman."

     "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Clark said, holding his hand out as he stepped towards the two. Superman ignored the gesture, his eyes fixed on Batman.

     "Wonder Woman," he said, jerking his chin at Batman. She undid her lasso, whirling it at the startled man. Clark shot forward at that, snatching it out of the air.

     "Let. Go." she warned him, tightening her grip on the lasso.

     "Not until you tell us what you're planning on doing to him," he said, Diana coming to stand at his side.

     "We just want to know if he's really your Batman," Superman explained, raising his hands to calm them. "Our Batman has sent spies before, I want to be sure he isn't posing as your friend." Clark and Diana shared a look, uncertain, when Batman stepped forward.

     "It's fine," he said. Looking at Wonder Woman, he nodded. "Do what you have to." As his friends stepped back, she looped the lasso around his waist and pulled it tight.

     "Who are you?" she asked. The rope gleamed yellow, Batman's eyes glowing as he spoke.

     "I am Bruce Wayne," he said, "my hero identity is Batman."

     "Do you lead the Insurgency?"

     "I don't know what that is," he answered, shaking his head.

     "It's an underground terrorist group bent on bringing down the Regime," she replied.

     "No- I'm a member of the Justice League; I fight criminals and supervillians." Wonder Woman looked to Superman, who nodded. She loosened the lasso, letting Batman step back as it dropped off him.

     "It'll do for now," the Kryptonian said, eyeing the man. "You really do look like him," he muttered.

     "Why are you all so concerned about Batman?" Clark asked.

     "He betrayed us several years ago," he replied, noticing Batman's eyes widen behind his mask. "He founded the Insurgency, and has been trying to defeat us ever since then."

     "Wait," Diana interrupted, shaking her head as she looked between them. "Are you saying that your Batman is a _villain_?"

     "No," he reassured the woman, feeling Wonder Woman's eyes on him. "He's just misguided. We've been trying to help him, but he vanished off the grid a while ago. I was expecting another attack, not," he gestured between the three of them, "you."

     "There was a fourth," Shazam admitted, his gaze dropping as everyone looked at him. "But I think our Batman go to them before we did."

     "Mm," Superman tapped his fingers on his hip. "That's unfortunate, but," he met the man's gaze, giving him a half smile, "he didn't get all of them. Good work."

     "I still don't understand," Batman said, rubbing his chin in thought. "How did your Batman bring us here?"

     "And is there a way to get back?" Diana asked. "Once word spreads in our world that we're gone..."

     "Don't worry," Superman reassured her, "we'll get you back to where you belong." He paused, looking toward the door. "And it sounds like help just arrived. Come on in," he called out, "it looks like our Batman proved you right." The three gasped as Lex Luthor stepped inside, Diana reaching for her lasso as Batman pulled out a Batarang.

     "Wait!" the man exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I'm not here to fight!"

     "Stop!" Superman demanded, stepping between them. "He's here to help."

     "Lex Luthor? Help us?" Diana shook her head, even as Batman palmed his Batarang. "You must be joking."

     "I'm not." Superman told her. "I don't know what your Luthor is like, but ours is a good man."

     "'Good man,'" she dubiously repeated, and he nodded.

     "If anyone can figure out how Batman got you here, it's him."

     "I'd be more than happy to help," the bald man told them. "Cyborg let me know what's been happening, this must be very confusing for all of you. Please rest assured," he said, smiling, "I'll get you home."

     "Trust Luthor?" Diana muttered. "This really is another dimension." Superman smirked at her tone, nodding back towards the door.

     "Shazam can take you to our guest rooms, I'll have Lex start right away."

     "Guest rooms?" Clark asked. "Huh," he looked at Batman, "we never had those."

     "It didn't seem like a good idea at the time," the man replied. "And with what Uthool did..."

     "Point," Clark admitted, falling into step behind Shazam as they started out of the room.

     "Lex," Superman called after Luthor, stopping the man in his tracks. He turned at the sound of his name. "I'd like to speak with you." He looked at Wonder Woman. "Privately." The woman looked between the two of them, unhappily nodding. As she left the room, Superman spoke. "These... duplicates..." he said, "we can use them."


	4. Luthor's Truth

     "Use them?" Luthor asked, "how?"

     "If we can develop a way to track them," Superman began, "we can find the fourth duplicate. And if we can find them," he paused, smiling, "we find Batman." Luthor mulled it over, stroking his chin as he thought.

     "It has merit," he said, "but building something like that would take weeks."

     "You'll figure something out," the Kryptonian said, turning away from him to peer down at the city below. "You always do."

     "And the duplicates?" Luthor asked.

     "We'll send them back to where they came from," he replied.

     "What if Batman gets to them?" the man asked, and Superman looked up from the window, frowning at him.

     "What do you mean?" he asked.

     "Think about it," Luthor said. "He clearly brought them here to topple your Regime. If we can keep him from them, then we won't have to worry about that. But this is Batman," he stressed, "if he gets them, he'll use them against you."

     " _If_ that happens," Superman replied, "we'll deal with them." Luthor clasped his hands behind his back, clenching them.

     "Permanently?" he quietly asked. Superman met his gaze.

     "If we have to."

     "I see," he murmured, nodding. "Thank you." The man cleared his throat, looking back up at the Kryptonian. "There are some things I need to get from the lab before I head out. Good evening, Superman." He nodded goodbye, leaving the Kryptonian to his thoughts.

 

     "-and we disquised ourselves as each other-"

     "Poorly," Batman muttered, and Clark grinned at him.

     "It worked for a while," he said. "So, we-" A knock at the door made him pause. "Come on in," he called out.

     "Mr. Luthor? What're you doing here?" Shazam asked as the bald man entered their room.

     "Come now, Shazam," he said, "I'm a scientist- these are our first known cross dimensional travelers. Science _demands_ that I study them." He chuckled at the looks that got him. "Nothing too invasive, of course, just some basic tests to see how they differ from us." Shazam looked between him and the three, raising his hands in surrender.

     "I'm out. Bye, guys," he gave the Justice League members a wave.

     "Goodbye, Shazam," Superman said, Wonder Woman returning the wave.

     "This way, if you'd please," Luthor told them, gesturing down the hallway as Shazam made his way out. The three stood from their seats, following after him as he started for the lab.

     "What tests are you thinking of doing?" Superman asked as both Wonder Woman and Batman frowned.

     "Just some basic physicals," the man said. "Maybe we could do a few x-rays?"

     "X-rays?" Batman repeated, "why?"

     "Who knows what we could find! Maybe something crazy, like your internal organs being reversed, or-"

     "I don't want to think about that," Wonder Woman told him, and he paused at the look she gave him.

     "All right, no x-rays." He conceded, stopping to swing his lab door open. "We're here, in you go!" He stepped in after them. "Now, as I was saying-" he shut the door, spinning to look at them, " _we have to get out of here_!" They stared at him, taken aback by the sudden change. "These people are insane!"

     "What are you walking about," Superman asked, lifting an eyebrow at the man.

     "Wonder Woman," he turned to her, "use your lasso on me!" That got him even more stares. He expectantly held his arms up, glaring at her.

     "Maybe I will," she threatened, reaching for it.

     "Oh for the love of-" he shook his head, "just do it!" The woman whirled it upward, snapping it tight around his waist.

     "Lex Luthor, tell us what... you're...." She trailed off, staring down at the rope she held.

     "Wonder Woman?" Superman asked, looking at her with concern.

     "Please," a little voice came from the lasso, "please don't be mad." The woman took a slow breath, her hands going tight on the lasso as it squeaked.

     " _Plastic Man_..." came her low, hissing reply, and the lasso slid from her grasp, hiding behind Luthor as it rippled into Plastic Man's shape.

     "It was Booster, I swear!" he cried out, shifting to stay in Luthor's shadow as Wonder Woman snarled.

     "What did I tell you?" she demanded, striding toward the two men. "What did I say about the lasso?"

     "He was really persuasive!" Plastic Man told her, "how could I've known you'd be sucked into another dimension!?"

     "When I get my hands on him," Wonder Woman started, but Luthor held his arms out.

     "Will you all just _shut up_!" Wide eyed, the four heroes stopped, surprised by his language. "Superman, look at me," he told the Kryptonian, who cocked his head in confusion as he looked the man up and down "No, _look_ at me." Blue eyes gleamed brighter, and he nodded. "This Regime, these 'heroes', they're all  _monsters_. We need to get home while we still can! You know me better than anyone, Superman," he said, "now tell your friends- am I lying?" The Kryptonian took a moment to consider it, studying his vitals, then shook his head.

     "No," he answered, "as far as I can tell," he looked to the others, "he's not."

     "What do you mean by "monsters"," Batman asked. Luthor ran a shaking hand over his face, leaning against the door as Plastic Man stepped aside.

     "Their Superman killed their Green Arrow, beat him to death," he said, watching as the Kryptonian looked at his own hands in horror. "He killed the Joker, J'onn, and that was just the _first_ year." Wonder Woman reached out, resting a hand on Superman's back. "The rest of the superheroes here? All complicit, in one way or another." He glared at them. "Do you understand, now? We need to leave!"

     "Where would we go?" Wonder Woman asked, "if what you're saying is true, we're not strong enough to fight them all."

     "Their Batman brought us here," Luthor reminded them. "If we can find him, we can go home."

     "It sounded like they've been looking for him for a while," Superman said, shaking his head. "How could we do what they can't?" Luthor smiled, pointedly looking at Batman.


	5. No Matter What

     "So, where did you go after you got here?" Superman asked. slowing to walk at the bald man's side as the five of them made their way through the alleyway.

     "The library," Luthor replied, smirking at the stares he got.

     "The library," Wonder Woman repeated in disbelief. " _You_ went to the _library_."

     "That actually makes sense," Batman told her, and she quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. "He used their computers," the man said.

     "Once I'd found out what this world was like," Luthor continued, "I knew I had to find you. and get us back to our own world."

     "Why did you come for us, Luthor?" Superman asked him. "You could've just left us here, gotten back on your own."

     "I needed Batman's help to find his counterpart," the bald man said, flicking a hand dismissively. "You all were just lucky tagalongs."

     "Luthor," he gently pressed, and the man heaved a sigh.

     "Fine. This place," Luthor murmured, eyeing the dark buildings around them, "it's wrong. What their Joker did, what their Justice League did..." he shook his head. "Leaving you here wouldn't have been-" he paused, clearing his throat. "been... right." He glanced at Superman, frowning. "Stop smiling." The Kryptonian didn't, and Luthor sighed. He turned from him, glaring at Batman. "Why are we just wondering around the city?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be looking for yourself."

     "I'm not," the man replied. They all stopped, staring at him. "He's looking for us."

     "So's the Regime, in case you forgot," Luthor snapped at him.

     "Then it's a good thing I found you first," a familiar voice came from above, and they looked up as a shadow passed overhead. Batman, in dark, thick armor, landed in their midst. "Come on," he told them, ignoring their startled reactions. "We don't have much time."

 

     Hidden deep beneath the ground, behind layered, thick walls, Batman examined the machine.

     "I'm guessing we were mistakes?" he asked the other, who nodded.

     "I'll try again once I've sent you back to your own dimension," he told him.

     "Are you sure you have the time?" Batman pressed, and his counterpart looked away.

     "I'll make due," he said. As if on cue, the ceiling shook. Everyone looked up at the dull thuds, both Batmans grimacing at the sound.

     "Open the portal," Batman told him, hopping the rail to stand in front of the device.

     "We can't just abandon him!" Wonder Woman protested, and the man shook his head.

     "We're not," he told her, looking at the other version of himself. "Open it!" His counterpart did as he'd been told, the machine slowly whirring to life. "Hold them off for as long as you can," he told his teammates, turning to sprint into the glowing opening. Plastic Man gulped as the man disappeared, wringing his hands together as Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword and slid her shield on. Cracks spread out along the ceiling, and the woman raised her shield high as bits of debris began to rain down.

     "No matter what happens," Clark told them, his eyes gleaming red, "protect the machine." With a horrible rending sound, the ceiling split open, chunks of it shattering against the floor as the Regime descended. Superman landed, glaring at each of the heroes. Behind him, Wonder Woman stayed airborne, Shazam at her side as Hawkgirl circled above. Cyborg landed hard off to the left, dusting himself off as he stood, and Hal joined him.

     "I'm giving you all this one chance," Superman raised his voice, addressing them, "surrender, and we'll send you back to your own dimension. Fight us, and you'll never see your world again."

     "Never," Diana hissed, and Wonder Woman's lips peeled back in a grin at the other woman's rejection.

     "I was hoping you'd say that," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing action scenes. I am super duper not looking forward to this next chapter- it will have way more combatants and fighting than I've ever tried to portray. I'm just so sorry if it's terrible.


	6. Action!

     "Please, Batman," Shazam pleaded as he hovered above the man. "I really, really don't want to fight you."

     "You should be more worried about the Watch Tower than us," the Insurgency Leader told him, pointing at Cyborg as Clark dodged his counterpart and swooped down, punching the teen as hard as he could. Shazam winced as Cyborg was slammed through the wall behind him, a distant crashing sound coming from beyond the room as Clark re-engaged Superman.

     "What do you mean?" the boy asked.

     "You know me," Batman told him, smirking. "Do you really think I'd only put _one_ virus in the Tower?" He reached down, pulling out a small device. He held it up for the boy to see, pressing the single red button on it. "Barry might be fast," he continued, "but he's no Cyborg. Tell me, Shazam, do you think he'll be fast enough?" He shook his head. "I don't." Torn between his conflicting concerns, the boy hovered higher, his eyes going between the hole in the ceiling and Batman. He gritted his teeth, turning from the man to fly from the building. Batman turned back to the conflict just in time to see Wonder Woman tackle Diana hard from behind. Pinning the woman's arms to her side, the Amazon called out to Hawkgirl.

     "Now!" Her wings flush against her back, the Thanagarian dove for the two women, her mace raised high.

     Diana strained against her counterpart, eyes going wide as Hawkgirl swung, a bright light shining from the woman's weapon as it slammed into Diana's face. SQUEAK! Hawkgirl's wings flared, and she landed, staring at her now rubber weapon. Sudden laughter drew their gazes, and Diana grinned as Firestorm stepped out of the portal and doubled over, wiping tears from his eyes as he hovered above the arriving Green Lantern and Green Arrow. She snapped her head back against her counterpart's face, breaking the woman's hold on her to grab her arm and pitch her across the room.

     "Good one, Professor," the boy said, looking back up as Hawkgirl snarled. The woman flung her weapon aside, clenching her hands as she took to the air and streaked towards him. "What can we turn feathers into?" he asked.

     "I've got her!" Hal assured him, materializing a hand above the woman. He swung it downward, slapping her into the ground. She grunted in pain, straining to stand, but the hand pressed her firmly down against the floor.

     "GL, watch out!" Firestorm yelled as he swooped to the side, the other man calling a sliver of the hand to widen in front of him as yellow projectiles slammed into the ground around them.

     "Let her go," Yellow Lantern told him, and he stared in disbelief up at his counterpart.

     "You chose _Sinestro_ over the Guardians?"

     "I chose order over chaos!" The man raised his arms high, materializing a yellow mallet above them, when Plastic Man leapt over the group, sailing through the air to splat against the Yellow Lantern's face. He curled over the man's eyes, contorting down to assume the shape of a blindfold. The man's concentration broke, his construct fading as he clawed in vain at Plastic Man. Having returned to them, Bruce reached into his utility belt, pulling out several thin, round devices. He chucked one at Yellow Lantern, watching as it hit his chest and expanded, black cords bursting out to trap the man's arm at his sides. He threw another one, trapping the man's legs, then turned to where the Regime Cyborg had finally made his way back inside, lobbing one at the distant teen. Smirking, Cyborg made to swat it aside, startling as it wrapped tightly around his arm. As he pulled at the cords, Bruce took out his specialized Batarang, clicking the on button before he threw it into the ground between the two. For a moment, nothing happened. The Batarang crackled with energy, pulling the magnetized restrains towards it. The two men cried out as they were slammed together, then both screamed as electricity shocked them.

     "Where's Luthor?" Diana asked Bruce as the man hopped down to join her.

     "Getting more help," he replied. She pointedly looked back at the League members. "I grabbed the first people I saw," he explained, "I sent out a general distress call, then came back."

     "Do you think he'll come back?" she asked, and he nodded.

     "Yes, I-" he looked ahead. "She's back." Diana turned back towards her counterpart as the woman sped towards them. She took to the air, the two slamming together as their shields clanged off each other. Bruce turned his attention to Firestorm, reaching out to clasp the teen's shoulder.

     "Firestorm," he said, and the boy looked at him, "do you still remember the formulas for green Kryptonite?"

     "It's, ah, it's a bit long, but yeah," he replied, nodding. "Superman helped us, well, _me_ , remember it after that little fiasco with-"

     "Can you change the walls?" the man cut in, getting another nod as Firestorm eyed the room they were in.

     "Yeah, no problem."

     "Then get to work," he ordered, stepping back. Firestorm turned away from the group, slapping his hand against the wall as he focused his power. The cement morphed at his touch, the change spreading out along the surface. Still locked in combat with her counterpart, the spreading Kryptonite finally caught Wonder Woman's eye.

     "No," she breathed, looking up to where Superman and Clark fought. The woman shot over Diana, holding her sword high as she flew at Firestorm.

     "Oh this is gonna hurt," the boy told himself, throwing his arms up as she swooped down- and twisted to the right, just barely avoiding a spray of bullets. Ice sprang from the ground in front of Firestorm, shuddering upward to place him behind a spiked wall. "Huh?" He turned, a grin breaking out across his face as Killer Frost fully stepped out of the portal and waved at him.

     "Hey, Stormy!" she called out.

     "Hey, Frosty," he called back, "thanks for the save!" Luthor stepped from the portal, fully dressed in his armor, with Deadshot at his side.

     "You're welcome," the bald man told them all. "Now get back to it!" he ordered, Firestorm nodding. The boy turned back to the wall, pressing his hands against it as he refocused on converting it. The gleaming Kryptonite spread outward, Clark noticing the approaching danger first. He swooped low, rocketing back up to ram into his counterpart. They smacked into the converted ceiling, both groaning in pain at the contact. Momentarily helpless, the two fell toward the floor below, Wonder Woman breaking off from her attack on Firestorm to curve upward as Bruce reached for Diana and unhooked his grapple gun.

     "Throw me!" he told her, and she took his hand, digging her heel in to spin the man in tight circles. She threw him up, and Batman shot the ceiling as he tackled Clark, the two swinging from the cord. Shifting his hold on the Kryptonian, Batman began the process of lowering them as Wonder Woman shot past. She caught Superman, clutching him close as she twisted around and flew for the hole in the ceiling. Reaching for her counterpart's fallen lasso, Diana whirled it above her head, snapping it out to catch around Wonder Woman's ankle. She dug her heels in, hauling back on the lasso to jerk the other woman to a hard halt. The Amazon strained against it, and Diana looped the lasso around her arm, grunting as she leaned back.

     "Frost!" Green Lantern yelled to the villain, and the younger woman nodded in understanding as the massive hand trapping Hawkgirl dematerialized. She blasted the winged woman before she could fully recover, burying her to her neck in ice. As the woman struggled in vain, the Lantern took a moment to flash a thankful smile at Frost before he turned to face Wonder Woman. He stuck a batter's pose, his ring gleaming as a large fly swatter stretched out beside the two Regime members. The man swung, his construct slamming into them. They landed hard, Wonder Woman loosing her grip on Superman as Diana dragged her back with the lasso. The Amazon slowly pushed herself up, taking to the air again as she bared her teeth at the other woman.

     "Your death will be slow, pretender," she promised, and Diana shook her head.

     "Not before you've paid for your crimes," she said, readying her shield as her counterpart dove towards her. Behind them, Frost looked to Firestorm.

     "Stormy!" she called to him, grinning as the teen looked at her. "Do what you do best!"

     "The heat is on!" he cheerfully yelled, his flames flaring brightly around her. Bolstered by the heat, she turned, focusing her power. Diana startled as ice shot past her to encase Wonder Woman, blinking as the now trapped woman fell back to the floor.

     "We got your back!" Firestorm said, giving her a thumbs up as she looked back at them.

     "Than-!" Heated lasers made her stumble back, and she gasped as Killer Frost was thrown back by the blow.

     "No!" Firestorm cried out, rushing to kneel at the fallen girl's side as Diana turned back to face Superman. The Kryptonian stood below the hole in the ceiling, sunlight streaming down onto him.

     "I won't let you ruin this!" he yelled at the League members and the villains as Firestorm helped Frost up, the woman leaning against him as she held her side.

     "Justice League," Batman rallied them, "action!"

     A boxing glove arrow snapped Superman's head to the left, and Killer Frost lashed out, covering the Kryptonian's eyes with ice. As he stumbled back, Diana slid her shield from her arm and hurled it like a frisbee, nailing him in the stomach. Grinning, Luthor shot at him, Deadshot adding his own bullets to the mix. Snarling, Superman burned the ice off his face, slapping aside the Batarangs the Batmen threw. He stood tall in the face of their attacks, laughing at the futility of it all.

     "You really think you can hurt me?" he asked. "you're all weak; _pathetic_."

     "Green Lantern," Bruce called to the man, "Firestorm, Clark, Diana- I have a plan."

     "I am so glad to hear that," Green Lantern confessed as he landed at the man's side, the others joining him as the rest of the group continued to attack the Kryptonian. "What is it?"

     "Operation Box," he told them, and Firestorm cheered.

     "Yes!" He cried out, raising his hands high in excitement. "I've always wanted to try it!"

     "Clark, get behind Superman," Bruce ordered, ignoring the teen. "Green Lantern, take the sides, Firestorm, you'll cover the top; Diana-"

     "The front," she finished for him, grinning.

     "Go!" he ordered, and she took off at a hard sprint as Clark took to the air, flying around his counterpart to hover at the far end of the room. Firestorm shot upward, floating high above the Kryptonian as Green Lantern shook his hands out.

     "Burn me, Superman!" Diana screamed her challenge, throwing aside her sword to run barehanded at the man.

     " _Gladly_ ," he snarled, and she braced herself, bringing her bracelets up to absorb the lasers he shot. Straining against his power, she took a step, slowly forcing herself forward as he gritted his teeth.

     "It's over, Superman," Bruce called out as he flung another Batarang, watching it glance harmlessly off the man's shoulder. "Your reign of terror ends today!" The Kryptonian turned his attention from Diana to Bruce, his heated gaze fading as he shook his head.

     "Once I'm through with you and the other pretenders," he began, ignoring the woman as she sped back up to a sprint. "I'll find your dimension. Your people will pay for-"

     "Now!" Bruce yelled, and the other members moved as one. Speeding towards his counterpart, Clark brought his hands together in a thundering clap. As he did so, Diana slammed her bracelets together, the Kryptonian's power ringing out back at him. His eyes gleaming, Firestorm unleashed his full strength downward, and Hal materialized massive hands on either side of Superman, slamming them together. The four forces hit the Kryptonian simultaneously, and the man screamed at the barrage. The crushing pressure passed, then, and he dropped to the floor, his chest heaving as he lay there. "Diana!" Bruce called to her, and the woman turned as Green Arrow shot at her. She snatched the arrow out of the air, snapping the shaft in half to slide Bruce's kryptonite ring free. Slipping it on, the woman approached the fallen Kryptonian, holding her hand towards him as he groaned in pain.

     "You will _never_ touch our people, tyrant," she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The device Bruce used to subdue Cyborg and Yellow Lantern can be seen in this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ecukzo7Qe50  
> \- Is there anything in this chapter that was unclear, or that you think could be better described?


	7. Friendship

     "Fear is the only thing these people understand," Superman said, watching his opposite. "One day, you'll learn." Saddened, Clark shook his head.

     "I'll never really understand what you've gone through," he replied, "but no amount of pain justifies what you did."

     "And what would you do, if someone killed your Lois?" the Kryptonian asked, crossing his arms. "If they destroyed your city, killed millions?"

     "He would bring them to justice," Bruce said, and Superman glared at the interruption. "And we would do what your teammates didn't, and help him mourn." He stepped back, jerking his head toward the exit. "We need to head back." Clark nodded, taking to the air as he flew out into the hallway. With one last look at the Kryptonian, Bruce turned, following Batman out.

     "Thanks again for your help," the man told them as they walked. "I couldn't have stopped them without you."

     "We're glad we could help," Clark replied, smiling. "And if you ever need us again, you know where to find us." They entered the small side room, where the man's portal gleamed with energy.

     "I'll keep that in mind," Batman assured him. The Kryptonian stepped up to the portal, pausing when he noticed that Bruce wasn't by his side. "Bruce?"

     "There's one last thing I want to say to Batman," he explained, and Clark looked between the two men, shrugging.

     "All right, I'll see you on the other side, then." Giving a wave, he disappeared through the portal.

     "What is it?" Batman asked, crossing his arms as he waited for the other man to speak.

     "Call us if you need help," Bruce said, "but _only_ if you need it. What you all did to each other..." he shook his head. "I'll never understand it. That wasn't teamwork or friendship, that was... something else."

     "And?" his counterpart pressed, eyes narrowing behind his cowl.

     "I don't want _that_ infecting my _friends_ ," Bruce said, glaring at him _._  "Do you understand me?"

     "...Yes."

     "Good." His piece said, Bruce turned his back on Batman, striding through the portal without another word. As he stepped onto solid ground, Clark waved him over as Firestorm excitedly filled in the other leaguers who hadn't been there. Listening to their chatter, he nodded to himself. They would never be like the Regime, he promised himself, and he would never be like Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an Injustice League Action 2, btw, I'm working on the first chapter of it.


End file.
